


Mistreated

by SailorYue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie argues with a dog, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Canon divergence: what if Eddie didn't go straight to the elevator after the MRI scene?





	Mistreated

**Author's Note:**

> Random plot bunny I came up with that had to be written.

Eddie stormed down the hall, not sure where to go. Now that that THING was out of him, he felt worse than ever. He felt mistreated, like he'd been abused. Used just to get what it wanted. He wasn't even sure what that was anymore. But he just felt betrayed by the secret it kept. That all it was doing was eating him alive. He entered an empty room, just wanting time to think. To clear his head, which was pounding. He sat on the bed, in the dark, cradling his head. Why did it hurt so much, this betrayal? He couldn't wrap his head around it. Then it hit him. Was this how Anne felt when he stole information from her? God he was a fool for using her like that. For what? His life was now a mess, dying, jobless and borderline homeless. Karma was a bitch.

A jingling noise caught his attention from the door. He looked up and saw it was that small dog that growled at him just the other day. But now it stared at him intently. Quietly. That's when he realized there was something off about it. The eyes were completely black.

"No! You stay away from me!" He climbed on top of the bed, trying to get away from the now possessed dog. 

The dog slowly approached him, giving a small whimper. 

"Don't give me that! Were you even going to tell me? That you were just using me for what? Food and a ride to Carlton Drake? This whole time I thought we were a team. And now, look at you. Using that dog!"

The dog dropped it's head and gave some pitiful whines. It pawed at the foot of the bed.

"You expect me to believe that you're SORRY? I don't buy it. " Eddie felt foolish for arguing with a Pomeranian, but at this point there really was no other way for his life to go 

The dog gave a yip, walked halfway to the door, then bound back to him. It looked between him and the door, as if it wanted Eddie to look out it. Eddie inched towards the door, careful not to be seen. What he saw made his failing heart skip a beat. The bald man who attacked him at his apartment was here at the hospital, with other men dressed in black.

"SHIT! They followed us. SHIT! ANNIE!" He felt a pawing at his leg. He looked down and saw the dog begging at him. He realized that Venom was waiting for his permission to come back. It wasn't as if they had a choice. Carlton Drake's men would hurt Annie if they didn't stop them. Not to mention everyone else in this hospital. He crouched down to give the alien a final ultimatum.

"Ok, if I let you back in you better fix me like you said you could. And no more eating my organs. I need those! Ok? And no more secrets from here on out. Deal?"

The dog yipped and leapt into his arms so it could lick him in the face. It was a strange sensation, but Eddie felt Venom's presence reappear in his mind, and suddenly all the pain was gone.

THANK YOU, EDDIE.

"Yeah. Let's go bite some heads. But ONLY Drake's men!"


End file.
